The retina is a thin tissue that lines the inner wall of the eye. It contains photoreceptors that convert light that enters the eye into nervous impulses that transmit visual information to the brain. The macula is a small portion of the retina that contains a high density of photoreceptors and, thus, provides the ability to see fine detail. Trauma, disease, infection, and the process of aging can result in insults to the retina, such as holes, tears, and retinal detachments from the inner wall of the eye. If left untreated, these insults can lead to severely impaired vision.
Procedures for repairing the retina include procedures for sealing retinal tears and holes with laser surgery and cryopexy (use of a freezing probe). These procedures scar retinal tissue, thereby sealing breaks in the tissue. However, any unsealed breaks can enlarge and/or lead to fluid seepage underneath the retina, i.e., between the retina and the inner wall of the eye. Seepage of fluid into this space can prevent tissue repair and lead to retinal detachment.